Session 18
Members *Raven *Raden Grimweld *Henderbeard *Theron *Damien the Bear The Adventure Starting in Tulara, the party was woken up by an assassin. Ragnar decided to let the party know he was still 'alive' and sent an assassin and a henchman to try and kill them. His plan was successful, and Damien got his head chopped off. The party questioned the henchman, as the assassin also got his head chopped off, and learned who had hired him. Next step was to head to the nearest temple and get Damien resurrected. The cost was high, but they were able to do it. In the mean time, his consciousness was transferred to a large talking bear. The bear accompanied the party to work on getting Rolg's weapon back. Taking two days to arrive at the mountain lair of Keraptis, the party found a rusty stairway into the ground. The subterranean cavern below had one foot of brackish standing water. The party came across an arcane symbol that they could not get around. The symbol of stunning stunned the entire party, and they fell face first into the water. Moving past it when they awoke, they talked to a bedraggled Androsphinx named Etrusca. Before the party chose a path, Grimweld headed north and triggered a trap. He fell asleep for nearly three hours. A team mate lassoed his leg and pulled him from the water so he did not drown. In the mean time the party chose to go down the east path, Etrusca asked them a riddle. The party answered correctly. Recklessly running ahead Grimweld found a patch of green slime. It missed him and was eventually destroyed by a burning barrel. Grimweld and Theron moved ahead and entered a room that had 9 silvery globes hanging from the ceiling. Grimweld began to destroy them, taking some damage to his strength from a few shadows that popped out. A magic ring of wishes dropped out of another globe and Grim and Theron went for it. Theron was the first to grab it, and he put it on, turning invisible. He wished for Ragnar's heart, but learned right away that he wished for the wrong thing, as it did not bring the intended heart he was looking for. By this time, the rest of the party joined in and the next few fights were won quickly. Moving off to the northern branch the party came across five large corpselike figures. One of them spoke and gave them a puzzle: “One of us does not belong with the others” They each had numbers engraved into their chests, 5, 7, 9, 11, and 13. The party correctly guessed that all numbers but 9 were prime numbers, so that must be the answer. The golem allowed them to pass. Moving further in, Grimweld blundered into a mimic that had shape changed into the form of a portcullis. The fight was soon over though, and the mimic was not victorious. Moving further in, the party came on an enormous natural cavern. The bottom, far below, was coveren in bubbling mud. Ahead, a series of disks, each suspended by a massive chain, hung from the ceiling. The party realized that these “stepping stones” were treacherous, and chose to fly to the other side. They did take sligh damage when one of the geysers went off as they approached. In the final chamber, they found Centmiir, a dwarf vampire. The fight was challenging, and at the end Centmiir tried to escape, but he was done for. The party recovered Whelp and decided to take a long rest in Centmiir's bedroom. XP *Green slime 20 *Elemental 870 *Shadow 2000 *Ooza 180 *Golem 1320 *Mimic 150 *Centmiir 2000 Quest XP: 2000 Total: 7650 Each: 1530 Current level: 9 Total XP each: 42,030 Loot Loot from the globes: *300 worthless lead pieces *Potion of Eagle's Splendor (+2 to Charisma) *Amulet of protection +1 *Prayer beads with 3 beads that act as bless spells *Potion of fly *11 worthless gems *5 gems that appear to be 50 gp gems, but are actually worthless (DC 10 to determine this) *Wand of Hold Monster (1 charge) *Gold ring (5 gp) *2 pearls (100 gp each) *4 turquoises (50 gp each) *ruby (200 gp) *Flask of oil *Vial of holy water *Sunrod *Scroll of remove disease *Scroll of neutralize poison *2 Potions of cure serious wounds (2d8+2) *Wand of cure light wounds *Scroll of Magic Mouth *Scroll of dispel magic *Book outlining Centmiir's life